I Know You Love Me
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: I know she loves me, but she won't admit it. Maybe I should give the Gray charm another try. LOE


**Summary:** _I know she loves me, but she won't admit it. Maybe I should give the Gray charm another try. Loe._

**Author's Note:** _I felt like writing a bit again, so you guys don't think I'm dead or anything. LOL Reviews are VERY MUCH appreciated._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Lilly Truscott or Joe Jonas.

* * *

_

"Hey Lils. Can you help me out with something?"

"Sure, Joey. What's up?"

"Okay, you know how I like this girl, right?"

"Duh, of course. You sound like a girl yourself."

"HEY! Stop laughing, that's not nice."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-"

"Lils..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"..."

"Geez, Joe I was only joking. Can't you take a jo- Hey...WHAT ARE YOU DOING JOE?"

"JOSEPH ADAM GRAY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Nu-uh, it's called payback."

"Joe....NO! Stop tickling me! YOU KNOW I'M FREAKING TICKLISH!"

"Duh."

"JOE!"

"Ow, Lils. I was only having fun. You didn't NEED to whack me in the head."

"Hm, I know. But hurting you is much more fun."

"Lils, I am hurt! -_feigns hurt- _But I know you love me."

"WHAT? I-I mean, psh. Wha-whatever, anyways you were going to say something about your dream girl again?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Spit it out, Gray."

"Okay, so, um, I like this girl who goes to our school. In fact, she's in your grade."

"Yeah, you've told me about a million times."

"**I know she loves me, but she won't admit it.**"

"Uh-huh....well, I'd say do what you normally do."

"I guess...**maybe I should give the Gray charm another try.**"

"Good luck."

---

**[At School the Next Day]**

"Nick, I can't do this."

"Why? What happened to your typical 'Gray charm'?"

"C'mon, man, it's Lilly! We're talking about. She's rejected about almost every guy in the school!"

"Joe, we ALL know she's head over heels with you. Besides, since when do you get all nervous around girls?"

"Nick. I think I love-"

"Hey guys. What's up?" _Joe runs away terrified._

"Uh... what's wrong with him?"

"He's just uh, being Joe. Y'know that, Lilly."

"Right..."

"Anyways, he said he needs to tell you something after school at the park near our house."

"Oh-kay..." _Lilly walks away._

"Joe better thank me for this."

---

"Time to man up, Joe. Gosh, I sound so lame talking to myself."

"Joe?"

"L-L-Lilly?!?!??"

"Uh, yeah, in the flesh."

"I mean, hey! How are you?"

"Um, I'm fine..."

"I-I didn't ask you about how you looked." _Lilly gasps and Joe's eyes widen as he dropped his cue cards he was going to read to her._

"What did you say Joe?"

"N-nothing."

"Yeah, right. Want to try again?"

"Are you a thief?"

"What the heck? No, of course not. Why?"

"Cause you stole my heart."

"Is Joe Gray actually hitting on me?" _Lilly smirks._

"Um..."

"Tell me, why are you using pick-up lines on me? Are you practicing to tell the girl of your dreams?"

"Lils, I am telling the girl of my dreams right now."

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"Uh...that was out of the blue."

"What do you say? Me, you, dinner tonight at seven?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lils?"

"..."

"Lilly?"

"..."

"C'mon, Lils. Please say something. I've liked you for the longest time ever."

"..."

"Okay, Lilly. Know what I am afraid of most?"

"..."

"Rejection because rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!"

"..."

"Aw, shit. I've screwed things up."

"I'm sorry Joe."

"Naw, it's okay Lilly."

"Joe, I-"

"I totally understand. We're better off as friends. Honestly, now though should I smile because we are friends, or cry because I know that is what we will ever be?"

"JOE! I never said I didn't like you. Because...I like you too...a lot."

"REALLY?"

"Joe, if we shared a garden, would you put my tulips and your tulips together?"

"Anytime, anywhere."

"How about right now?"

"Definitely."

"Joe, you are very cheesy."

"And you love me for it."

"Mhmm."

* * *

_The end! I hope you liked it. And I felt like making it super cheesy so...yeah. :) I know it's not my best work, but I liked writing this. I got random pickup lines from some websites and used them, I don't own them._

_For those of you who didn't understand the last pickup line - "Joe, if we shared a garden, would you put my tulips and your tulips together?"_

_Say 'tulips'. Tulips also sounds like "two lips"._

_Please review!_

_- SweetSerenityPeacexRose_


End file.
